The present invention relates to a framework having bearing members, each of which comprises a wire spiral stiffened by a plurality of stiffening wires.
Bearing members of this type are known, for example from the Swiss patent text, No. 560,350. Similar bearing members are also described in the German text ("AuslegelC schrift"), which was laid open to the public as No. 2,236,086. Connectors for the bearing members are also set forth in these texts. These connectors are relatively difficult to handle and give the construction as a whole an appearance which is not particularly pleasing from an aesthetic viewpoint.